


Would You Be So Kind?

by hmasfatty



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss of Virginity, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmasfatty/pseuds/hmasfatty
Summary: In which Cody helps his General outOrIf Judy Blume wrote for Star Wars
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sprang into being almost with a life of its own - it surprised me at every turn. I very much should not have been writing it, I should have been concentrating on the beginning of my university semester instead, but it clamoured to be written and who was I to deny it? This fic has been beta-read by my wonderful fiancée.
> 
> The title is from the dodie song of the same name, because of course it is.

It had been a bad day. Another ultimately pointless space battle had practically crippled _The Negotiator_ and claimed the lives of more of his brothers than Cody wanted to think about. They were limping back to Coruscant with their tail between their legs and Cody wasn’t even sure why they’d been out there in the first place. It was well into mid watch and Cody had long since given up on sleep, so he was pacing the corridors in his blacks, using his extensive knowledge of his brothers’ habits to avoid as many of them as possible. Clones were predictable beings, so it surprised Cody when he walked past the fresher block on the lower decks and heard a water shower running. Not only were the clones notoriously stingy with their water rations, but there was a long-standing rumour that that block was haunted, and thus the men tended to avoid it at all times, but especially during this watch. Curiosity won out over Cody’s desire to keep to himself and he quietly pushed open the door, only to be met not with the sturdy, brown backside of one of his brothers, but the pale, freckled back and long reddish hair of his General.   
  
Cody was not totally unfamiliar with the General’s body. By this stage of the war he had seen her in all manner of states of undress, usually while he dragged her bodily to see the medics, but it was very different seeing her here, against the stark white walls of the communal fresher block, in the low lighting of mid watch, completely bare and apparently completely unashamed. She had turned at the opening of the door, with her posture open and no attempt made to cover the swell of her breasts or the wild thatch of red hair between her legs. Cody ruthlessly ignored both a fierce stab of arousal at her nakedness and a deep feeling of wrongness at the possibility that another of his brothers might have walked in on her in his place.   
Some measure of his mess of feelings must have shown on his face nevertheless, because the General winced, and said placatingly “I promise you Commander, I’m using my water ration, not the men’s! My quarters took a direct hit and, among other issues, my fresher is out of commission. I seemed to remember you telling me this block had something of a legend about it, so I thought it would be safe for me to use it without inconveniencing anyone. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”  
Cody nodded curtly and was about to reassure her that he was not bothered in the slightest when his eyes caught on a flash of colour on the floor where there should only have been white. If he hadn’t had his eyes so carefully trained away from her nude body and so firmly locked instead on the water swirling its way down the drain he might have missed it. But Cody had always needed something on which to focus his mind, so he saw the unmistakable red streak before it could disappear from view. “Is that _blood_ ? Are you injured?!” His eyes immediately flickered over her, cataloguing every bruise and cut he could see. He knew about her broken hand from their last campaign, but that bandage looked clean and she was holding it out of the spray. None of her other visible injuries looked fresh enough to bleed and Cody had to physically restrain himself from grabbing and turning her to check her back. The General looked wryly amused and, as if she could read his mind (which he _knew_ she could not), turned in a slow circle under the water to give him a full view of her relatively uninjured skin. There was a part of his brain, he knew, which was cataloguing every second of this and which was going to play it back to him, not only in his bunk later but also in inconvenient times such as briefings, in the field in the middle of a droid attack, and next time Rex was teasing him about his crush on his General. But right now he was focused on figuring out where the damn bleeding was coming from, and whether he was going to have to bring a medic to her or if she’d come quietly for once.  
“Oh I’m fine, Commander! You can see I’m fine. I mean my hand is still a mess but you know how long they take to heal, even with bacta.”  
“You’re bleeding,” Cody growled.  
A blush spilled out across the General’s face and chest and she fluttered her hands as if she had finally realised she was standing naked in front of her Commander. But she squared herself up to him regardless and repeated, more firmly this time, “I’m fine.”  
Cody was unimpressed. The General’s avoidance of anything medical was well known to the men under her command, as was her tendency to downplay any discomfort to her person. The 212th had even developed a special set of hand signals which were used to communicate that their General was being stubborn again.   
“With all due respect, sir, it’s been a long day, it’s late, and I don’t want to have to call the medics down here, but if you’re hiding an injury you leave me no choice.”  
The General sighed and switched off the water, gesturing to Cody to pass her the towel from the bench near where he was standing. Their hands brushed as he passed the towel to her and that blush spilled out across her face once more.  
“This isn’t the sort of thing a medic can help with,” she said finally, avoiding his gaze.  
Cody didn’t know how to respond to that. He’d seen her avoid medics in all kinds of ways before, but admitting there was a problem and claiming that there was nothing they could do about it was certainly a new one.  
“If our medics can’t help then we can put a call in to the Temple…”  
She smiled at him then. “It’s alright Commander, it’s just something I need to deal with on my own.”  
“Is this secret Jedi shit, sir?”  
That earned him a laugh and a shake of her head.   
“In that case, sir,” Cody was getting the strange impression he was heading towards some kind of precipice, “maybe you should explain it to me and we can see if it’s something we can deal with together.”  
The General spread the towel on the bench and sat on it, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward slightly. She tucked her wet hair behind her ears and gazed up at Cody with a look he couldn’t quite decipher. When she spoke, she did so slowly and as close to hesitantly as he thought he’d ever heard her.   
“I’m going to assume the quality of sex eduction on Kamino was…”  
Cody cut her off, sputtering “the quality of _what_?”  
She sighed, pinching her nose between her fingers “so... worse than I thought, then. Do try to bear with me, my dear, this is going to be painful for both of us.”  
  
Cody was an intelligent man. He had learned everything the Kaminoans had seen fit to teach him and he’d learned fast and he’d learned it well. But he was well aware that he’d been created for a singular purpose, and that there were significant gaps in his education. He wondered idly, as the General calmly walked him through an explanation of the reproductive cycles of childbearing humanoids, if the clones who were trained as medics had this information or if they’d been given only that which was necessary to treat the ranks of their identical brothers. He knew there were those among the clones who had taken lovers, whether among themselves or on shore leave but he had never found the time nor, thanks to a blazing, hopeless crush on his General, had much of the inclination. The privileges of his rank afforded him a small private cabin aboard the Negotiator and an equally small private room on Coruscant and within their austere walls he had become very familiar with his own hand.   
As the General finished her explanation, Cody focussed his thoughts on a detail she’d glossed over quite quickly, but which seemed rather important to him.   
“And it hurts you?” That didn’t seem right to Cody, that half the population had to be in pain for a week out of every four.  
The General gave him a rueful smile. “Not for everyone. And there are drugs, implants and the like. But I’m allergic. So I just have to muddle along.”  
“There’s really nothing anyone can do?” He understood, he really did, that this was a natural process, and that she had withstood it countless times previously without his help, but something in him howled that his General was bleeding and hurting and that he needed to do something about it.  
The General gave Cody a long, searching look.   
Finally, she huffed out a laugh, waved her bandaged hand in the air and said in her crispest, most Negotiator-y voice “well, there might be something _you_ can do for me.”  
Cody tried not to look too eager as he nodded his assent. He had no idea what she wanted from him, but if she was actually going to ask for help for once in her life, and it was going to be from _him_ he certainly wasn’t going to say no! She was blushing again, but her voice remained crisp as she spoke to the wall just beside Cody’s head. “The most effective treatment I’ve found for menstrual cramps is an orgasm, and since my hand is out of commission and my personal effects are likely strewn across the far reaches of space by now, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me out?”  
Cody was stunned. She couldn’t be…he was dreaming. He’d slipped in the fresher, hit his head and was dreaming. His medic was going to kill him and Rex was never going to let him live this down. The General was going to…  
The General had stopped staring fixedly at the wall beside Cody’s head and was instead searching his face with a faintly apprehensive look on her own. Clearly she didn’t like what she saw there because her blush flared brighter and she stammered, voice suddenly less crisp, “Sorry, sorry. Terribly inappropriate. Never mind me. Just forget I ever said any…”  
Cody didn’t give her a chance to finish. He stepped forward, took her uninjured hand and pulled her up from the bench into a searing kiss. Her bare body, strong and lean from years of training and countless battles fought together, pressed against his blacks and she gasped into his mouth. They were of a similar height, which made kissing her breathtakingly easy, and Cody soon found himself lost in the sensations. He ran a hand down her back, tangling in the wet strands of her long, reddish hair, sweeping lower until he could grab a handful of her gently rounded bottom. The General laughed softly and moved to lift the hem of his top, sweeping her uninjured hand over his stomach in a way which had him laughing too, but also had him getting hard so fast he was almost dizzy with it.  
He stepped back reluctantly, placing his hand over hers. “I’ve got that, sir.”  
Her smile was blinding. “Obi-Wan, I think, Commander. Given the circumstances.”  
Cody acquiesced easily. “Obi-Wan then. And you should call me Cody. Given the circumstances.”  
Obi-Wan leaned forward to kiss him again. “Of course, Cody.”   
He shivered a bit, hearing her say his name like that when they were...like this. He tried to hide the shiver by getting to work stripping off his blacks, but there was a kind light in Obi-Wan’s eyes when he met them again that suggested he might not have been wholly successful. When he finally stood before her, however, as naked as she was, his solid, scarred body hers, as always, to command, the look on her face was one he had never seen before. She was blushing hotly, her face and chest red, and her eyes shone with an emotion he couldn’t name. Obi-Wan stepped forward and placed her hand in the centre of Cody’s chest.   
“Gorgeous, my dear,” she said, with a gentle smile, before kissing him again. Cody was floored. A maelstrom of thoughts he could not have voiced if ordered to swirled in his head for a moment before he very firmly shut the door on them and applied himself to the work at hand.  
They continued to kiss for quite some time, Cody cataloguing how each tiny change of position and pressure drew a different response from Obi-Wan. His hands itched to map every centimetre of her skin, but he didn’t know how or where to start. Eventually her desires began to mirror his (or his desires must have spilled over into the Force) because she took one of his broad hands in her slender one and pressed it to her breast. Cody marvelled at the softness of her, skimming calloused fingers over skin which had managed to escape the scarring that littered much of the rest of Obi-Wan’s body. One of his fingers brushed a nipple and she moaned, a startlingly loud sound in the stillness of the fresher block. Cody brushed against the nipple again, more deliberately this time and Obi-Wan reached up with her good hand and grabbed his bicep.  
“Keep doing that,” she gasped, eyes blown dark, and so he did, bringing his other hand up so he could touch both her breasts at once. She kissed him again, hungrily and it took a great deal of his not insubstantial control to do as she’d asked and at the same time not to grind himself against her.   
Time ceased to have any meaning as he learned the weight of her breasts, the sound of her moans and the taste of her mouth. But eventually the itch to explore more of her returned and this time he didn’t wait for her to guide him, sweeping a hand down over her stomach, mapping across scars. He wanted to lay her down and kiss each one of those marks on her skin, learn her stories, soothe all her hurts. Somewhat reluctantly, he moved his other hand from Obi-Wan’s breasts as well and ran them both down her sides. She squirmed a bit at this, and when he glanced up at her face she was biting her bottom lip and he could see laughter in her eyes. Cody was pretty sure she wasn’t laughing at him, but thought he should probably check that he wasn’t way off base with what he was doing.   
“Is this...alright?”  
“Very alright, my dear. I’m afraid I’m just a bit ticklish. Very unbecoming, I’m aware.”  
“It can be our little secret,” Cody said, as he ran his hands down her sides again, grinning as she huffed out a laugh. He stood for a moment, brushing his thumbs over her lower stomach as he decided what he wanted to touch next. His own arousal was certainly very present but it seemed a secondary concern to him than getting touch as much of Obi-Wan as possible. His mind made up, Cody took a step back and knelt down in front of Obi-Wan, trailing a hand down the outside of her thigh.  
“Oh!” she exclaimed.  
He looked up at her and she had her hand to her mouth and she was blushing as red as he’d seen her all night. He hadn’t really thought about what kneeling for her might look like but it was too late now, and besides he was far more interested in running his hands over her long legs, with their light covering of almost invisible hairs, than he was in second guessing his actions.  
She indulged him for a long moment before laying a hand on his closely cropped hair and tilting his head up to look her in the eye. “Give me your hand,” she said, gently enough that he knew it wasn’t a command.  
He obeyed anyway, as he knew he always would.  
She brought their joined hands up to the top of her legs, brushed them past the soft red curls at the apex of her thighs and pressed them against her at a place where she was searing hot and soaking wet. He gazed up at her in awe as her breath hitched and she gasped out “Now, this is the clitoris, I recommend paying close attention to it” as though she was giving one of her many lectures from the bridge, but with a voice that was lower and breather than he’d ever heard from her.  
He brushed his fingers gently over the place she had indicated and she shuddered.  
“You can be a bit firmer. I’m sensitive right now, but I can still take a lot.”  
Cody had to take a couple of deep breaths at the dual bombardment of _sensitive right now_ and _take a lot_ , but when he returned his attention to Obi-Wan he pressed more firmly against her and was rewarded with a loud moan.  
Cody had always been told he was a fast learner and good with his hands, and if Obi-Wan’s incredible responsiveness to the movements of his fingers were any indication, those traits had translated over to this situation. He kept his eyes mostly fixed on hers, almost as if worried she would disappear if he looked away for too long, but when he did glance down at his hand he saw that the tips of his fingers were slowly gaining a coating of dark red blood. This felt like something that should maybe be somewhat disturbing to him, but in reality it served as just more proof of how much Obi-Wan trusted and relied on him, and that thought was anything but disturbing. It seemed not long at all before Obi-Wan started to shake slightly, her vocalisations becoming less coherent, and she reached out her hand again to grab at his head. Cody found himself, for the first time in his life, strangely resentful of the military regulations that led him to keep his hair so brutally short. He imagined what it might feel like for her to run her fingers through longer locks, or to pull tightly at them, and he had to suppress a shudder of pleasure. A redoubling of his efforts between her legs soon had her crying out, her back arching and her eyes snapping shut.   
Cody gentled the movement of his fingers but didn’t stop completely until she slumped against him, pushing his hand away gently. As he glanced at his red-tipped fingers he wondered, briefly, what she’d taste like. He got a different taste, however, when she leaned down to kiss him again. She was slightly unsteady, and he instinctively grabbed at her hip, smearing blood across her skin. But she didn’t seem to mind, kissing him deep and slow, only coming up for air at the last possible moment.  
“How do you feel?” Cody asked.  
“Wonderful, my dear. Thank you. You did a marvellous job.”  
Cody shone under the praise. It was getting harder for him to ignore the throb of his own arousal, but he was unsure of the rules of engagement and he was still content to let Obi-Wan call the shots.  
Obi-Wan was giving him another of those long looks, and she ran a gentle hand almost absentmindedly over his hair.  
Cody leaned in to her touch and she smiled broadly.  
“Lie down on your back,” she said softly, but with a hint of steel that he recognised from the battlefield.  
Cody hurried to obey, lying down on the cool floor at Obi-Wan’s feet and propping himself up on his elbows.  
Obi-Wan followed him down, and, to his shock, swung one of her long legs over him so she was straddling his stomach. She was holding her bandaged hand up to rest against her chest as if held there by a sling, but she ran the other gently, almost teasingly, over as much of him as she could reach.  
He arched up into the touch, desperate to feel more of her, wanting things he could barely name.  
Thankfully, Obi-Wan had no such problems. “Cody, my dear, I would very much like to fuck you…”  
Cody felt his cheeks heat and he nodded, a “please” falling from his lips almost embarrassingly quickly.  
Obi-Wan’s lips quirked into a crooked smile and she slowly lifted and repositioned herself until she was kneeling right over his straining cock.  
Cody watched the sinuous movement of her body with fascination, admiring the play of long, lean muscles under her pale skin. Before he had met Obi-Wan he hadn’t been sure what to expect of the Jedi - their original designation as Peacekeepers had brought to mind soft, delicate people he and his brothers were going to need to endlessly watch over and protect. But Obi-Wan had defied all his expectations, and continued to defy them every day.  
Cody was shocked out of his introspection when Obi-Wan wrapped her hand around his cock and he suddenly found himself needing to recite the GAR Rules And Regulations Manual in his head to avoid everything being over all too soon  
As if she was learning the feel of him, she stroked his cock lightly a couple of times, before she shifted her hips again and sank slowly down. The tight, wet, heat of her was incredible around him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. When his hips finally met hers he cried out, and got an answering moan from her in return. She ground down against him, gasping, and placed her hand in the centre of his chest.  
“Are we alright?” she asked him, breathlessly.  
He nodded, sharply, still reciting Regs in his head to stave off his rapidly impending orgasm. “Yes sir,” he replied without thinking.  
Obi-Wan grinned, somewhat wildly, raised her hips up and brought them down again hard.  
Remembering _I can take a lot,_ Cody snapped his own hips up to meet hers and was rewarded with a gasp of his name and Obi-Wan’s hand tightening on his chest. It only took a couple more hard thrusts like that before Cody was forced to admit “Obi-Wan, I’m not…I’m not going to last much longer.”   
She immediately gentled her movements, grinding against him instead of lifting herself up and dropping back down. Cody wasn’t sure if this change in strategy was meant to help him stave off orgasm, but she felt so good around him that he wasn’t sure it was going to be successful.   
His control was _most_ sorely tested when Obi-Wan practically begged “Cody, touch me, please!”  
Putting all his weight on one elbow he reached out, running his hand up her thigh to where they were joined. He remembered _sensitive_ and brushed his thumb gently, inquisitively against her clitoris. She shuddered and he felt the walls around him tighten in a way that was very distracting. Before he could decide how firmly to touch her, she made the decision for him by grinding back down harder against him. Cody groaned and took the hint like it was an order, rubbing firmly at Obi-Wan’s clitoris while she rode him. He couldn’t decide where to rest his eyes, torn between the movement of his hand between her legs and the look of pleasure he’d never imagined he’d see on her face. Cody wanted to kiss her again but he couldn’t from this position and he was in no hurry to move even if he could. Her movements were becoming more erratic against him and her voice - dripping praise and encouragement - was reaching a pitch he remembered from her last orgasm. Instead he pressed harder at her clitoris, and rocked his hips up into hers as best he could.  
Obi-Wan’s hand scratched at his chest, and her fingers brushed against one of his nipples.  
He groaned and his hips bucked up hard of their own accord.  
That seemed to be what Obi-Wan needed, as she suddenly gave a long moan and went rigid, fingers digging into Cody’s chest. The muscles surrounding Cody’s cock spasmed too, tightening up even further and this proved too much for even his ironclad self control. Two more deep, barely controlled thrusts up into that intense, wet, heat and Cody was coming. He’d reason with himself, later, that it must have felt much like the many other orgasms he’d given himself over the years but in the moment it felt like nothing he’d ever experienced, like an explosion of pleasure that went on forever.  
  
When Cody came back to himself, Obi-Wan was still a little breathless, but she was smiling broadly at him and he could no longer resist the urge to sit up and kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could without crushing the injured hand she held against her chest, and they exchanged lazy kisses while he softened inside her.   
He would have been perfectly happy to keep going until he was hard again and see what else he could learn from her, but she pulled back gently and said ruefully “We should probably clean up. Believe me, you don’t want that blood to dry.”  
Cody was ashamed to admit he’d almost forgotten the reason they’d started this in the first place. “Are you feeling better?” he asked.   
“Very much so, my dear! I’m sure I’ll get a good couple of hours’ sleep now before morning watch.”  
Cody wanted to tell Obi-Wan to take some time off, to relax, but he knew his General would never accept such a suggestion. Instead he made another suggestion, equally bold. “Perhaps, if you needed, I could...help you out like this again?”  
Obi-Wan looked startled. “I wouldn’t want to impose! I know you have a great many demands on your time.”  
“General...Obi-Wan…” Cody laughed gently and ducked his head slightly to look at where their bodies were still joined, “it’s hardly an imposition.”  
Obi-Wan blushed and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Then she squared her shoulders and moved to lift herself up off his body.   
“This is going to be messy,” she warned, and she was right.  
As he slipped from her body he noticed he was covered in blood from the tops of his thighs to his lower stomach. It was an almost alarming amount of blood and he looked sharply up at Obi-Wan to make sure that she wasn’t lying to him about this being normal.  
But she merely looked like she was trying not to laugh at the mess, so he accepted her hand up off the floor and followed her over the fresher.   
They had a brief argument over whose water ration to use, which he won purely by using his slightly longer reach to enter in his code before she could, and then they showered quickly and efficiently, falling into the same companionable silence in which they did paperwork together. If Cody had been at all worried that this new development in their relationship was going to make things awkward between them, then that shower had disabused him of that notion quickly.  
As they were getting dressed, Obi-Wan commented wryly “If the men didn’t think this fresher block was haunted before, they certainly do now!”  
Cody barked out a laugh, though he was very grateful for the privacy his brothers’ superstition had given them. He wondered if Obi-Wan had added some kind of Force suggestion to help keep them secret, but he knew better than to ask.   
Once they were presentable again, Cody walked the General (as he was very firmly back to calling her in his mind) back to her cabin. He was about to take his leave when she suddenly reached out and put her hand on his cheek. His eyes darted up and down the corridor, but it was blessedly empty.  
“Thank you for this, Commander,” she said.  
Cody was both relieved and disappointed to find that the General had also reverted to formalities.  
But then she continued, “Perhaps if you could report to my cabin at the beginning of next mid watch we could...continue?”  
Cody pressed his hand against the one she held on his face, just for a moment and nodded, sharply.  
She smiled at him, bright and happy as he’d almost never seen her, and then stepped back into her cabin. “Good night, Commander,” she said, as she closed the door.  
“Good night, General.”  
Cody stood, staring at the closed door for a long while, half wondering, now that she was out of his sight, if it had all been a dream. He supposed he would find out when the promised _next time_ rolled around. In the meantime, he was going to get some sleep, and then he was going to harass the medics to find out what they knew and make a _very_ secure call to Rex. And possibly touch himself to the memories of what he’d just done. Probably not in that order.   
  
THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that there are a number of medically dubious things in this fic, and as a Public Health student I particularly feel I need to address them. Firstly, Obi-Wan’s assertion that she is allergic to ALL forms of hormonal/implantable contraceptives & period pain relievers. This is somewhat improbable, but my personal interpretation is that she tried like the two most common methods, had bad reactions, went “well that’s enough medical shit for me” and wrote the whole thing off. Secondly, it is entirely possible for a person to get pregnant if they have penis in vagina sex during their period, no matter which day of their period they are having it on. I also wanted to talk about STIs and also barrier contraceptives. I’d like to think that the soldiers of the GAR (AND the Jedi) get regular medicals which include sexually transmitted infection screenings. I also like to think that the soldiers are provided with a regular ration of barrier contraceptives, be they condoms or a more sci-fi “barrier spray”. Also lube. However, given that neither Obi-Wan nor Cody was wandering the corridors that night expecting to get laid, it’s not exactly surprising that neither of them had anything on hand. The way Cody and Obi-Wan had sex in this fic was UNSAFE and I do not recommend it if you cannot risk getting pregnant and if you do not know the STI status of your partner.
> 
> On a more technical note, I have modelled the watch system in this fic after the 18-hour, 3-section watch system used on board US Submarines prior to 2015 (as detailed on the Wikipedia page for Watchkeeping). Mid watch occurs from 2330 to 0530 and is, I would assume, the closest thing to a ship’s night you’d get when travelling through space.
> 
> As you will have noticed, I have not used Mando’a in this fic and I’m sorry to those of you who feel the lack of it in a clone-centric fic. I attempted its inclusion a couple of times but it just didn’t come naturally to me, and I felt that that showed in my writing. Feel free to copy this into a word processor and search and replace any words you like with their Mando’a equivalents.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you would like to experience more of my nonsense, feel free to follow me [on tumblr](https://hmasfatty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
